


RAVEN BAIT

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has never liked kids, so imagine his hate for the world when he gets stuck looking after three year old Scott, Stiles and Lydia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RAVEN BAIT

“What the hell” Derek says once he see’s them, “What happened?”

“I don’t know, when I got here they were already like that” Liam tells Derek clearly freaking out.

“And your sure that’s them?” Derek asks.

“Yeah i’m sure” Liam responds.

“I’ll call Deaton and see if he knows a way to reverse what ever this is” Derek says getting his phone out.

“Okay well I got to go” Liam says making his way towards Scott’s front door.

“Why, where are you going?”

“Home, i’ve got Lacrosse practice in the morning, I have to get some sleep” Liam says

“Your kidding right, your Alpha and two of your pack have been turned into three year old's and your worried about Lacrosse practice”

“Yeah” he tells Derek shrugging like it’s not big deal.

“Whatever, go” Derek shouts knowing he’ll probably punch the young Beta in the face if he has to look at him any longer.

“Who are you?” Three year old Scott asks looking up at Derek with his big brown eyes.

“Derek”

“Are you our babysitter?” Scott asks.

“Sure”

“Well you don’t look like a babysitter” Lydia says, pronouncing every word perfectly unlike young Scott.

“I’m hungry” young Stiles says before Derek can respond to Lydia.

“Of course you are” Derek huffs out, already frustrated, “What do you want?”.

“Food” Stiles says sarcastically.

“God even as a three year old your a pain in my ass” Derek says glaring at the three year old who just smiles back at him clearly pleased with himself.

-

After Derek feeds Stiles, Lydia and Scott he passes out on the couch, but he is soon woken up by Lydia’s high pitched Banshee scream, “Make her stop” both Scott and Stiles say in unison, while holding their small hands over there ears.

“Lydia what’s wrong?” Derek asks as Stiles a Scott run to stand behind him, her eyes widen and she lifts her small hand up and points behind him, as he turns around he’s faced by a women dressed in black, “Who the hell are you?” Derek growls moving Scott and Stiles behind him to join Lydia.

“That’s unimportant, all you need to now is that i’m the only one that can turn them back” the strange women says making her way towards Derek and the kids.

“Take another step and i’ll rip your throat out with my teeth” he tells her his eyes flashing blue to let her know he means it.

“You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried” she chuckles not bothering to stop, Derek goes to grab her arm but when he touches her it’s like a thousand volts of electricity are going through him, he falls to the ground.

“Ouch” young Stiles says staring at both Derek and the women wide eyed.

“Run” Derek yells at the three year old as he struggles to get back up onto his feet, they obey and Scott grabs both Lydia and Stiles by the arm and pulls them up the stairs, knowing he can’t risk touching the women again Derek picks a lamp and throws it at her, but before it reaches her it shatters in mid air.

“Great” Derek mutters, he then picks up everything he can get his hands on and throws them at her, but everything he throws at her gets destroyed before even reaching her.

“I told you, you can’t hurt me” she says.

“But Scott can that’s why you turned him into a kid so he wouldn't be a True Alpha” Derek tells her slowly figuring out her plan, but she just laughs.

‘Scott McCall isn’t the one i’m worried about” She tells him.

“Then who?” He asks, she gives him a cruel smirk before he suddenly is thrown against a wall.

-

“DEREK” Derek hears Scott yell from upstairs which gets him out of his haze, he runs as fast as he can upstairs once he’s back on his feet, he then bursts into Scotts room and finds the women making her way towards Scott, Stiles and Lydia who are standing as far as they can away from her.

“Lydia” Derek whispers once he realizes who the women is really after, Derek is momentarily distracted by the new found information, the women reaches her hand out to grab Lydia but before she can Stiles steps out in front of Lydia.

“Get away from her” Stiles shouts giving the women his scariest face.

“Stiles no” Derek says knowing that if Derek doesn’t stand a chance against her then three year old Stiles definitely won’t.

“How cute” she says right before she roughly pushes young Stiles out of the way.

“Stop” Scott then shouts fiercely at the women, eyes flashing red, the women stops what she’s doing clearly confused.

“How?” She asks no one in particular, a frightened expression passes across her face as she turns back to Lydia, who’s small mouth opens and a shill scream leaves her lips.

“Ugh” the women yells in pain as she falls to her knee’s, “HOW?” She screams, Derek runs over to Lydia who is still yelling.

“Lydia stop, your fine” Derek tell Lydia gently shaking her so she’ll stop. “Who are you?” Derek growls turning himself to face the women.

“This isn’t over” is all the women says, as her eyes turn pitch black before her body somehow transforms into a raven, she then flies out the window.

“What happened?” Derek then hears Scott ask behind him, once Derek turns around he is faced with three very confused teenagers, Derek finds himself smiling.

“You okay Derek, because your smiling” Stiles says looking mildly afraid.

“I am now” Derek says laughing for the first time in years.

“Are you sure?” Scott asks.

“Who cares? What happened?” Lydia asks frustrated.

“Long story, i’ll explain when the others get here” Derek tells her, he then realizes that he shouldn’t be okay because once again Beacon Hills is under attack by a powerful supernatural creature he’s never heard of or seen, and who is also after Lydia, who seems to be the only one who can hurt the women.

“Derek what’s wrong?” Scott asks concerned.

“Everything” Derek says the smile fading from his face.


End file.
